


The Lord Marshal's Mate

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: The Chronicles Of Riddick
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, Vaako’s quite happy with the idea of being the Lord Marshal’s Mate.” Riddick/Vaako PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord Marshal's Mate

**A/N:** _The Chronicles of Riddick_ is my favourite movie in the series and my favourite movie of all times followed closely by _How to Train Your Dragon_ , that movie is awesome man! I’ve watched it 4 times already which is 3 times more than I’m used to watching any movie.  
 **Notes:**  
“You keep what you kill.”—Let’s assume that Riddick’s already killed Dame Vaako  
 **Warnings:**  
Slash  
 **Disclaimer:** No, I don’t own Riddick or Vaako.

** The Lord Marshal’s Mate **

Riddick growls while tugging back at silky braids, revealing more of that smooth skin. Sucking on the Purification marks that cause the Commander to whimper and roll his hips, impaling himself further on that gloriously thick meat. Another hand’s digging blunt nails into a plump ass cheek, a finger teasing at the puffy, raw ring.

“Riddick!”

It all drives Vaako completely insane with, makes him keen and moan and cry out in absolute pleasure!

Yes, he’s quite happy with the idea of being the Lord Marshal’s Mate.

**END!**

I am on a roll! Another drabble and I like this one too. I’m having fun with these! I hope you liked it *puppy–eyes*.

Thank you for reading :).

**(“,)**


End file.
